


SoRoku Week 2k20

by Haski_kitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Day 1: Mutual Pining, Day 2: Kabedon, Day 3: Forbidden Love, Day 7: ER, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One-sided Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Re:Mind Spoilers, Romance, SoRoku Week, Sora-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Tags May Change, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haski_kitsune/pseuds/Haski_kitsune
Summary: Written for “SoRokuWeek2k20”.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Olette/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Mutual Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I love this puppy dorks
> 
> Oh, and i forgot to say it: i’m kinda a bad artist also, soooo   
> I’m gonna post only four fics for this week and the last one chapter will contain my art only. That’s all i think?

**Sora**

Sora leans his forehead against the pane of Gummiship after Donald and Goofy came out. They were talking about the Organization when Goofy accidentally mentioned Roxas. He paused in mid-sentence, but Sora was already startled.

His heart ached. 

They had only known each other for, like, ten minutes, but by that time Roxas had sunk into his heart almost more than Kairi or Riku had. Sora couldn't admit to himself that it was really… _that_ feeling.

He tried to hide it, but Donald and Goofy obviously noticed it. And when Sora found out that Roxas could be returned, he literally fell to the floor and wept with relief.

There was a soft agreement inside.

When the time finally came and they returned to the Mystery tower, Donald went to Sora's room and asked him gently “Sora… who is Roxas to you?”

Words fell out themselves: “I love him” He was surprised at how natural it sounded. Donald exhales, still looking shocked “I… is this normal? Like…” Sora muttered.

“Yes,” Goofy said, who had not spoken before, “It doesn't Matter who you love, as long as you are happy. So don't listen to anything that might be said to you, okay?”

Sora's eyes water and he throws himself into their arms. He has such a beautiful family!

**Roxas & Sora**

Sora looked at Roxas with amorous eyes, devouring his hair and skin, and he looked back, the same way, flushed after the fight, while Axel and Saïx were talking about something of their own.

Xion giggled.

And Roxas came closer, grabbing his face, leaning closer, banging his forehead against his forehead, and Sora wraps his arms around his neck, snuggling, and they only have time to say “I missed you” before they kiss.

The universe explodes at this point, and Sora's world focuses on Roxas. 

Nobody whispered something gentle in between kisses and touches. They didn't care if they were seen, or if Lee noticed them as he turned around and just stood there with his mouth open, even the horror of Kairi's disappearance was gone.

“I love you”, they whispered in sync, reluctantly breaking away from each other.

Lea recoiled: “WH-WH-WHAT?!” he shouted, looking completely shocked. Xion walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

“Back When I was in Sora's heart, Roxas kept talking about Him. And I literally physically felt Sora's tenderness for Rox, so it was predictable” Lea moaned again, and Roxas and Sora smiled awkwardly, interlacing their fingers, unable to disengage completely even for a second.

“All right… all right! Sora is at least just a _lovely_ person, so approved, fine!” Axel finally exclaimed, waving his hands. Sora laughed at this description from him, and Roxas buried to his shoulder again.

* * *

They never uncoupled their hands. Xion and Lea nodded and ran to Mickey's side to help him, meaningfully suggesting that they should spend time together.

Therefore, to battle with Vanitas and Terra-Xehanort they ran together. Ventus chuckled, clearly remembering those moments that Roxas didn't want to remember (he literally buzzed everyone's ears with Sora) (not that Ven didn't, only with Vanitas…).

“Sora!” Aqua shouted, running up to him. But when she saw Roxas, she stopped for a second. Sora introduced him with a smile so bright that even the two of them stopped:

“Roxas, my Nobody—“

Roxas added: “And boyfriend”.

“And boyfriend,” Sora agreed, clasping their hands tighter.

Aqua is not much in a stupor, but nods and stands in a fighting stance.

When Vanitas falls, Ven turns pale and, breaking away from the fight, rushes to him. The Mask cracked, revealing an absolutely white face of almost-Sora, and Ven, plopping down on his knees, picks him up in his arms, telling something.

And Sora was almost certain that he knows these words.

“I love you. Is that what they say?” Roxas said in his ear, and Sora nodded with a smile. And they both blush, because Vanitas lifted himself up a little and kissed Ventus, Who leaned even more in response.

Aqua gusped, and the frozen Terra-Xehanort is quickly knocked out by Sora.

* * *

Riku smiled when he saw Sora and Roxas climbing the main mountain in the Keyblade Graveyard, but frowned when he saw their clasped hands. Roxas exhaled, clearly tired of explaining what's going on.

“I. Sora. Dating.” Riku exhaled and nodded, but Sora could see in his eyes that they will talk about it again.

* * *

“You know I love you, don't you?” Sora asked at the end, when it's all over and he's going to go find Kairi. Roxas nodded and kissed him again, still not used to the idea of doing it.

“Yes,” the rest prefer not to notice this romance of Sora and Roxas, as well as Vanitas and Ventus (and they really could not break away from each other either).

”I… have to go find Kairi,” Sora said, stepping back a little. Roxas sas Sora's heart, which says that He is serious, so he just exhales:

”Return. Promise?” he held out a hand with a protruding little finger. Sora giggled, squeezing him back.

”Promise.”

**Roxas**

He didn't come back. Kairi slept trying to find Sora's heart, and he… just sits here waiting. Roxas buried his face in his knees, holding them close to him. What the fuck?! He should get up and look for him right now!

This thought had haunted him since the first day of Kairi's return. But Xion and Axel…

”Hey, Roxas,” Xion sat down next to him, smiling, “are you Thinking about Sora?” he looked up at her in surprise. She giggled “You think about him all the time. You want to go looking for him, but you can't make up your mind because of us?”

Roxas frowned: “Do you read my mind?” Xion shaked her head and continued:

“Not to worry.” She picked him up and pushed him toward the exit. Roxas looked at her blankly. She put her hands on her hips. “Lazy bun. Come on!”

“Yeah!” Roxas said, walking forward on his own.

Xion waved one last time before he enters the Dark Corridor.


	2. Kabedon

**Sora**

When Sora came to Twilight town, he was meet by Hainer, Pence, and Olette, but not by Roxas or Axel or Xion. He's hurt, that's it! But trio patted him reassuringly on the back, telling him they would be here soon.

“Awww, I wanted to call Roxas for a walk,” Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and biting his lip. Olette laughed, and Donald and Goofy exhaled in frustration. 

“Were you expecting us?!” a voice shouted from the other side of the street. When they saw Axel with five sea salt ice creams, everyone was immediately happy. First a hand appeared from behind him, and then the rest of Xion’s body, with an incredible smile and a purse full of money.

Sora immediately, instinctively, looked to see Roxas. And yes, there he is, walking, only slowly, silently, and still looking at his feet. Olette pouted, ran to him, and pushed him in the back, forcing him to go faster.

Roxas turned to her, trying to fight back, but she managed to choose the exact moment when he was defenseless to push Roxas forward.

“Hey!” she giggled and whispered something in his ear, which made Roxas blush and mutter something.

Sora had a feeling in his chest called "jealousy" that made Him flinch. Um-m-m-m. It is, of course, knew that feelings for Kairi were, but Nobody. M-m-m-m.

“How about going to the Clock Tower?” he put his hands behind his head and tried looked unconcerned. Xion and Pence cheered, snatching an ice cream from Axel's hand, and immediately ran toward the tower, telling them to catch up.

Most of them followed, but Roxas remained with his hands in his pockets and his head turned away.

Sora sighed, unsuccessfully hiding his disappointment at such indifference. Sora had thought about a lot during his time in Yozora's world. And feelings for Kairi, Roxas, and Riku, too. What he felt for Kairi was more like a child's infatuation with a lack of choice. And there was Roxas.

Nobody, who appeared in life so suddenly, took an incredible place in Sora's heart (not literally), and Yozora only grimaced at this complaint and said that “why don't you fuck off from me with your love Affairs?”

This phrase so startled him at the beginning that Sora was silent for a day, and Yozora breathed a sigh of relief, finally resting from the eternal “Roxas, Riku, Roxas, Roxas, Roxasroxasroxasroxasroxas”. And then Sora realized.

“Oh, shit” He realized then that he had _fallen in love_ with Roxas.

Yozora only sighed when a completely shocked Sora came up to Him and offered to drink tea “from Ludor”. Sora blinked, smiled, and agreed, beginning to tell him who Roxas was.

(because, despite the constant references to his actions and words, Sora never explained where the name came from).

When he was able to fight his way back to his world, his reality, Roxas managed to get to him first, fell to his knees next to him, hugging and holding him, and Sora could have sworn that He was crying, and Sora also cried, clinging to him even closer.

And then they barely spoke.

Sora sighed, still moving toward the tower, but for some reason Roxas pushed him forward, pinning him against the wall.

Sora looked puzzled: “What?”

  
**Roxas**

Roxas didn't know how to describe what he felt when he found out that Sora had disappeared. He screamed, falling to the ground in despair, as if his universe had disappeared the moment Sora melted, disappeared. And there was only Kairi, who could only apologize in hysterics.

Roxas still gave her a slap in the face, because it's not time to get hysterical, because it's time to get up and go look for Sora, and she looked up at him.

He knew at once that she _understood_. She loves Sora as much as He does.

And yes, he accepted this fact immediately after seeing Sora use the x-blade, and then he seemed to Roxas the most incredible person in the world.

After a week of preparing for the trip, Kairi came up to Roxas, who was about to leave, and put her hand on his shoulder and said seriously:

“I'm coming with you.” he sighed, and instead of answering, handed her the black coat that had been left over from Xion (he was almost sure she would go for it, so he took it).

Kairi looked up at him and smiled.

  
“And ya know, Roxas? I'm pretty sure that even though Sora and I, well… you know, he rejected me, so you can hope for something with Him,” she winked, and Roxas blushed as he hurried into the corridor.

Kairi with a chuckle ran after him, calling Keyblade.

When Sora returned — or rather, he ran from the parallel dimension toward them with all his strength, but he alone was not strong enough to break through the barrier completely, so he and Kairi tore their veins to hold him — Roxas could not hold back the tears.

He almost teleported to him, collapsing exhausted on the ground next to him, sobbing into Sora's shoulder. Kairi joined them in an embrace a few seconds later, touching Roxas's shoulder with her fingers in encouragement.

And now… Roxas didn't know what to do.

To flirt? Bur Sora wion’t understand!..

“Is that the problem?” Olette raised an eyebrow, swinging her legs. Xion chuckled, clearly remembering something about their life together in Sora's heart, and Hainer and Axel opened their mouths full of ice cream in shock.

Isa sighed. “I think you should try it—“

“Yes, try it.” Pence nodded.

Roxas groaned: “He _won’t understand!_ ”

Olette and Xion's voices sounded like an explosion in the dead silence: “Then why not to do kabedon?”

“Huh?” made round eyes like Roxas.

  
**Roxas & Sora**

“WH-WH-WHAT?!” Sora yelled, blushing deeply. The equally red Roxas muttered something, placing his hands at Sora's sides, cutting off His retreat.

And more legible: “Kabedon”.  


Sora stared in disbelief and smiled uncertainly: _“Really?”_ he chuckled, and then he laughed out loud, almost doubled over and burying his face in Roxas's stomach.

Nobody's brows drew together as he said: “Hey, this isn't that funny,” he added a few seconds later, ‘I'm Sorry, this is for my comfort,” and stuck the summoned keyblades into the wall so that they were stuck halfway.

Sora started, staring at him with wide eyes. The words fell from Roxas's mouth easily:

  
  
“I love you.”

Sora clung to the wall in shock, and Roxas closed his eyes, waiting for a scream, a nervous laugh, or surprise, but not a quiet “me too”. Then he looked at Sora's face, which was the color of a tomato, and his dilated pupils were almost blotting out the iris.

Sora made a move forward, and Roxas pressed his mouth to his without hesitation. They kissed for so long that their tongues ached, and when they broke away from each other, they simultaneously breathed out “wow”.

Roxas, drawing Sora back into the kiss, thought that he should thank Xion’s and Olette's fascination with manga. 


	3. Forbidden Love

**Sora**

These feelings were forbidden.

Sora knew this, so he looked at Kairi, forbidding her to be distracted by anyone else. Their teachers had told them since childhood how one day they would all find the girl of their dreams, get married, and have children, but for some reason Sora was not looking at _Kairi_.

It was always Riku.

Sora realized then, after everything was set in motion with Keyblade and the way he loved Riku. It was so shocking that he didn't even know what to do.   
  


And then He decided to ask his friends about it. They sighed and said that “well, there are people who like other boys, but they are outcasts, rather…”

Sora felt a pang of understanding when Rick's answer to the question about “gays” was “disgusting”. And he was slowly getting rid of it, though in the Castle of Oblivion, the memory of falling in love weakened and there was an opportunity to fall in love with Kairi…

…and he loved. How could he, except that his heart ached as if it had been pulled out of his chest.

After the dream, he awoke with a full memory and _full_ awareness of his first love. It… made it difficult, if he may say so, to have a relationship with Kairi.

And Sora gave up. He gave up on Riku, he gave up on the “relationship” with Kairi. He gave up on everything.

Right before the final fight with Xemnas, actually!

So when he fell on his station of Awekening, Sora was in complete disarray, shaking, and tears were almost pouring out of his eyes. Someone sat down next to him, sighed, and held him close.

“You know, I wanted to understand why you had to live, but… you don't seem to be in the mood, and I already know the answer to my question,” the voice chuckles.

The name came out of his mouth: “Roxas?”

“Yep,” he nods when Sora looks up at Him. “If you want to tell me what happened, I'll understand.”  
  


“I gave up,” Sora exploded, “It's… I shouldn't have been like this! Love Riku! A boy! I had to love Kairi, marry Her, and!..” he was interrupted by Roxas's voice, which had dropped several tones and was trembling with rage:

_"You. Don’t. Owe. Anyone. Anything._ Who said you can't love people of your own sex? Some old people, frozen in their development? Don't listen to anyone, okay?”

Sora chuckled, snuggling closer to Nobody and feeling his tears dry. “Okay!” Roxas nudged him in the back with a grunt, urging him to go and “deal with this scum!”

And, of course, everything worked out. He and Riku, who had somehow found it easier to be with after their conversation with Roxas, though they had entered the world of Darkness, got out almost immediately. And everything was even… well… good, somehow?

**Roxas &** **Sora**

“Hi,” someone said in Sora's head. He started and looked around, but the voice continued with a chuckle: “calm Down, okay? It's me, Roxas, and I'm still in your heart”.

Sora calmed down immediately, not realizing how well it worked.  
  
  
”Well, er, Hello?” Roxas chuckled.

“Cute” this time Sora was blushed.

  
  


* * *

  
  
“Mmmm,” Roxas mumbled something vague. Sora, who was preparing Breakfast for Donald and Goofy, cocked his head to one side. “It smells deliciooooooous,” he moaned, clearly rolling his eyes.

  
  
“Can you feel it?” Sora asked, to which He received the answer that “ _I am in your heart, I feel and see everything that you see”_ and was shamed into silence. “What about feelings? Can you love?”

Roxas paused for a full five minutes, then answered: “Yes, Yes, I can,” and when Sora opened his mouth to ask the next question, Roxas continued, “and I _do.”_

Their conversation, which was just beginning, was interrupted by Donald and Goofy, who appeared so untimely.

* * *

  
  
“Who do you love?” Sora decided to ask already during the mark of mastery exam. This question had been running through his mind from the very beginning of their conversations, during sleep, even during conversations with Riku (Sora was able to stop reacting to them so acutely).   
  


In General, he and Roxas began to communicate well. Sora shared with him details of his life that even Kairi or Riku did not know. And Roxas told the whole story of his short independent life.

In General, Sora was pleased with the current state of his world.

Roxas thought for a moment, then said, with a sly intonation:  
“Guess” Sora, in this moment finishing off the Heartless, smiled remembering all.

“Is This… Xion?” Roxas gave a negative chuckle. “Olette?” wrong again, “Namine? No? Come on!” Sora called, not knowing who else to mention.

Roxas quietly gave a hint that made Sora freeze: “This is a guy.”

“Oh,” Sora could only say, “then… Axel?”

Roxas replied: “No. And not anyone from Organization XIII either, Sora,” he foresaw the next questions, “and not Riku, or Heiner, or Pence. It's _not them_ , Sora.”

Then Sora _realised_. He gasped as he landed on the hard stones of Travers Town and blushed like a tomato. Sora exhaled, trying to calm down, and made one last guess:

“Is that… _me_?”

Roxas replied, “Yes.”

Sora whispered what he had been thinking for the past couple of months: “But… we're the same person.”

  
“It doesn't matter, I love you.”

  
“We're both guys.”

  
  
“I have already said what I think about this.”

  
“But…”

  
“Just think”

Sora felt Roxas disconnect from his senses, sinking into the depths of Sora's heart.

* * *

  
And then Xehanort dis something with him, and Sora turns to the station of Awakening.

With Roxas. 

He took a slow step forward, and even the thought of Riku or resistance or something else disappeared as Sora retreated, blushing. Roxas didn't stop, and he couldn’t see his eyes under his bangs. Sora realized that his back was in the dark.

Roxas hovered over him, so close that Sora could feel his breath mingling with His own. Roxas moved, apparently about to _kiss_ him, and Sora froze, waiting for the touch, but…

Nothing happened.

Sora opened his eyes and saw Roxas steps back and scratches his head.

“All right, all right. It's just… I'm not going to force you, am I?” and looked at Sora with a look that literally undressed him, that Sora realized without his knowledge that he himself _wanted_ Roxas to kiss him.

Not Riku.

If before all his wet dreams were with the participation of Riku, then over time the features began to blur, and before Sora did not think much about it, but the new figure had blue eyes and yellow hair.

Sora tore himself away from the wall and clung to Roxas, who was sinking into the depths of his heart, wishing desperately that He would not leave. 

Then Sora realized what He had just done, staggering back and almost falling.

“I, uh, well…” he muttered as Roxas stared at him with dilated pupils.

“You wanted this,” he said, before pinning Sora to the darkness and kissing him.

Sora groaned, relaxing. There's no one here, why not? After all, he wanted it, and Roxas wanted it, too, and he was happy here and now, not in _fantasies about the future with Riku_ , and Roxas was not afraid of the fact that he loves guys and…

Roxas squeezed his hands a little, pressing closer, letting his tongue run into the kiss. Sora mumbled something-the sound was not missed-in response. None of them knew how to kiss, but there was enough enthusiasm for ten of them.

Roxas, realizing that Sora was not going to pull away, let go of His hands and moved his own to his body, getting his hands under Sora's T-shirt and ripping off His jacket. Sora groaned as Roxas pulled away from his mouth to press against his neck, pulling him closer.

“R-Roxas…” Sora whispered. Roxas answered with a low growl, snuggling back to the spot next to the Adam's Apple, and stroking the back of his neck with his hand.

Roxas squeezed his nipple, making Sora arch, and then licked the first bite. 

‘This is just a touch,’ Sora thought, horrified ‘and if Roxas... mmgh’ his thought was interrupted by Roxas's movement to his pants.

(Sora is "aware" of too much in his life, by the way).

  
  
Sora realized that somehow everything had come from a complete denial to a desire for real sex with _his nobody_ and _boyfriend_. Is it because Roxas said it was normal?

Roxas, already untangling the straps and unbuttoning the belt, looked up at Sora with a look of hope and desire and asked: “can I?..”, and Sora gave up completely, hiding his face in his hands and quietly answering “Yes’’.

It seemed that this broke all the brakes of Roxas, if such remained, because he at the same time tore off his pants from Sora and squeezed his penis through the fabric of his underpants.

Sora gasped and arched forward. He needed more of what he could feel. He needed more than only Roxas could give him.

Riku has been forgotten completely, because who could think of him while **Roxas** was around? Who groans so much, pressing into the Sora as if he wants to merge into one. Which hisses when Sora pushes into His hand.

Sora can barely keep his eyes open as he pushes forward, forward, toward Roxas. And he feels _so good._

It doesn't take long for him to finish, and the world blurs into a blinding white blur. With a groan, Roxas nuzzles his shoulder and brings himself to the point of release with a couple of sharp movements.

He asks, panting: “Are we Dating now?” Sora chuckled.

  
“Yeah.”

“And no Riku?”  
  


“Nope.”

Roxas smiled.

“Good”.

**  
Roxas**

Roxas did not understand the meaning of these problems in human feelings. He, like Nobody he was, was happy to be able to feel. There was no question of accepting these feelings.

Therefore, their identification was faster. And the reaction to Sora is obvious: Roxas was _in love_. Up to the ears and clearly for a long time. He could see and feel Sora looking at Riku, and he hoped at least that He could ease the pain of his first failed love.

And Sora calmed down, was able to return to normal friendship.

And Roxas couldn't. He couldn't let go, stop loving, because he was learning more and more about Sora, about his habits, about his character.   
  


  
And confessed so stupidly.  


But… it worked. No, really. Of course, they will have to explain to everyone how it happened, find ways to give Roxas his own body, but… as long as they are together, everything is fine.

**[Spoilers for KHIII Re:mind start here]**  
**[Roxas replaces Kairi, bitchez]  
** **[but he still was in _that_ scene with Xion and Axel. It just happened, alright?]**

_That's all right_

Roxas repeated, watching Mickey and Minnie reunite, and Donald and Goofy return to Disney Castle. He and Sora held hands, almost to their white knuckles, and Chirithy looks sympathetically at Roxas, who was almost crying.

  
_Thats. All. right._

Roxas repeated, sitting with Sora on the tower of Twilight Town. They ate ice cream and sometimes kissed, chatting about the future, trying to ignore Sora's pale hand.

**THAT IS ALL RIGHT**

Roxas Repeated, when Sora pushed Chirithy forward to Ven. Of course, of course, Roxas felt Sora's heart as his own and saw the edges unraveling. He doesn't want Sora to die in exchange for Roxas's life.

**IT'S OKAY!**

Roxas repeated as they sit with Sora on the Destiny Islands. And when he kissed Nobady, Roxas did not hold back a tear, because the words that his Other said strike at the very heart.

  
“I love you…”

That's all right…

“…and I have to go.”


	4. ER

**[optional reading]  
Prologue  
**

  
Sora frowned at the embarrassed Riku. The man hid his eyes and mumbled something else, but it was not clear “So… are you in love with Kairi?” Riku nodded, apparently, expecting offense, “this is with wonderful! My best friends are Dating!”

  
  
“And you… don't mind?” Riku asked in surprise, scratching his head. “She liked you when we were younger.” Sora shrugged, throwing his hands behind his head.

“I already have a date, so… can I help? I know Kairi well enough, so why not?” Riku stared at him with an indescribable expression on his face. “I still think I have a right to privacy.”

Riku just couldn't convey the surprise of knowing that Sora might have a girlfriend. Just… how?! His friend generally did not notice more than one who liked him, and when asked about his feelings, he was only surprised.

  
“Yes, Yes, Yes, I know you're surprised”, Sora waved his hand, heading somewhere. “Right Now Kairi is probably in a bistro because she has a mandatory meeting with Merlin… what are you waiting for? I'm pretty sure you have something to say to her!”

Riku just went, trying to ignore the feeling in the back of his head that hinted at something wrong.

* * *

  
“Kairi!” Sora waved at her with a smile. Kairi waved back, looking up from her class to show Merlin that she was going to talk to Sora. “Riku wanted to talk to you, but he couldn't find you!”

“Eh?..” Kairi blinked as Sora shoved a completely red Riku around the corner. “Riku, what?”

“He loves you and wants to date you!” Sora prompted, still hoping that his friend would be able to find words after such a hint to explain himself. “By the way, Yes, he's too embarrassed to find the words!”

  
  
“Sora!” Riku shouted indignantly, trying to hit his friend, but he easily dodged and smiled.

“Sort it out!”

And disappeared from view. 

Riku stared after him indignantly, then glanced uncertainly at Kairi. And, God.

She _blushed_.

  
**Post-KH3. AU!Everyone** **is alive.**  
**Main part**

  
“Mmmmm” Riku mumbled “All Right, Sora, truth or dare?”

“Truth” Sora nodded without thinking. Roxas, who had been running his fingers through his hair and braiding it, chuckled. Riku thought, not knowing what to ask. But then an idea came to him.

He and Kairi had been Dating for a month, but it was only now that he decided to ask about Sora's girlfriend.

“Then… who's your girlfriend?” at the word “girlfriend” Ven, Van, Xion, and Naminé laughed. Sora shrugged, throwing his head back and nuzzling to Roxas's stomach. He almost purred.

  
  
“First of all, not “girlfriend” but “boyfriend”.” he laughed, seeing the confused faces of those present, “And secondly, it is Roxas, and I think it's obvious, is it?” Riku choked on popcorn for the second time.

He looked helplessly to Roxas, who only pulled Sora onto the sofa, onto his lap.

“Aha” Xion suddenly nodded, “They are dating approximately, m-mm-m” she rubbed her forehead” Ah! For three years now. If interesting, then in Sora’s heart.”

Ven let out an indignant sigh: “At least put a plug!” Naminé stared at him and Vanitas.

“Who would say?” Ventus squeaked and blushed so much that everyone could see the smoke coming from Him. Vanitas snorted, pulling Ven closer to his cushioned chair.

“And you and Xion are fucking innocent”. Sarcasm.

  
Namine giggled, showing him the middle finger, “and you don't have to tell me to fuck off, I'm telling you the truth.”

Aqua, who had been watching the imprompt, stared with shock in her eyes, blinked, squinted at Ven, and asked reproachfully:  
“Ven, you…” she couldn't say the word "virgin" without blushing, so she corrected the sentence. “Are you dating with Vanitas?”

Ven groaned, hiding his face in his hands, and just died. seemed like dying.

“Yes, _master_ Aqua. Your little Ventus isn't as innocent as you thought.” Vanitas snorted, holding Ven closer and giving Roxas and Sora, who were not bothered by anything at all, a thumbs-up.

“How did you get together?” Riku asked, having long since forgotten that they were originally played Truth or Dare. Sora frowned thoughtfully, clearly having trouble remembering the details.

“Well, Ven and Van, it was, you know, ‘static’ or something. All I know is that they got together on my eighth birthday, and that's all. Xion and Naminé started dating ‘cause their issued with existence and all that, and I and Roxas…” he paused, clearly not knowing what to say.   
  
  


Roxas snorted and wrapped his arms around him, adding to the story: “It just happened? _Accidentally_.

Xion snorted, pointing an accusing finger: “Yes, of course. We remember how many times you talked about Sora with dreamy hearts in your eyes, and then you arranged everything so that you fell exactly so that you could kiss”.

Sora turned to face Roxas with incredible indignation, but he was struck by Roxas's completely red face, which groaned something unintelligible and buried his face in Sora's neck. 

Riku blinked in confusion, still trying to move away from the situation. He and Kairi still feared kisses, and Sora, Ah, perhaps, already even had sex. And here he remembred the ‘truth or dare’ game, and reminded, “How about to continue? Sora, it's your turn…”

* * *

  
“Truth or dare?” Lea asked, and Roxas said defiantly:

“Dare,” Axel's eyes danced. Isa tried to pull him back, but it was too late…

“Kiss Sora deeply, _now_ ”. Roxas smiled at Sora and did as He was told to.

Sora's eyes narrowed with pleasure. Although they kissed several times a day and had sex every week (Riku and Kairi would have died of embarrassment if they knew where and how they did it), it was understandable. They could not feel the physical touch, but only the mental touch, and now they were breaking away.   
  


(Vanitas and Ventus, as well as Namine and Xion, however, too). (Aqua would have been shocked to find out how Ven moaned in Sora's heart almost every night.)

Roxas pressed Sora to him from above, supporting her face with his hands and gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Sora covered his eyes in response and actively answered, also fingering Roxas’s side strands.

Most of presenting turned away in embarrassment, eating snacks and trying not to look. Even Lea blushed a little, to how obviously gentle it looked. (And most of them are so innocent that even holding hands is a shame).

“That’s all?” Roxas raised an eyebrow, finally stopping kiss. Lea nodded, turning away and trying to hide his blush. Sora chuckled and buried his face in Roxas's shoulder, apparently almost falling asleep.

Roxas patted him carefully on the back, then looked at Vanitas with a grin.

”Well? Truth or dare, Van?” Vanitas snorted and looked at the man who was desperately shaking his head and clearly understood that was coming, and answered:

”Dare”.

Aqua gasped, looking at Roxas as if he were a traitor. She hoped he wouldn't ask Vanitas to kiss Ven, because it's… well, it's unpleasant to realize that your almost younger brother is Dating… Vanitas.

But Roxas did not live up to expectations: “Kiss Ven.” he knew it would look literally like Sora kissing him, but… Roxas looked at Aqua, she was held by Terra. At least she should have known it wasn't coercion.

Vanitas grinned wider, showing Ven that he should sit up. The man grunted in embarrassment, but held out his hands, allowing Vanitas to pull Him toward himself.

” Are you Sure?” Vanitas whispered softly into Ven's mouth. ”Yes,” Ventus smiled, closing his eyes.

In fact, it wasn't a big deal to reveal the truth. The worst thing is to see the reaction of Terra and Aqua, but they seem to have taken everything normally.

From the outside, their kiss did resemble Sora and Roxas, because they were literally identical, but this time Vanitas was the host. Aqua licked her lips, clearly noticing that Ven liked it.

Xion and Naminé giggled, and Naminé added with a smile as Roxas and Sora quietly were questioned by Kairi and Riku.

”I think we're going to be all right, aren't we?”

Xion nodded.


	5. Valentine's Gifts; Soulmates; Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arts I made for day 3, 5, 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't fucking believe that I did all 7 prompts. It was a long week :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
